


I never knew beauty until I saw you like this

by srz1989



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Feminine Louis, Feminization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content, Smut, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srz1989/pseuds/srz1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' back was to the mirror and he was bent over, reaching for something on the floor. He was topless, and in a way, it would have been less extreme if he were completely naked. Because rather than his normal boxers, he had a pair of tight, black, lacy knickers. Grabbing my phone, I rushed out of the room feeling too breathless to do anything other than collapse against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I heard the shower running from Louis' ensuite so let myself into my room to search for my phone which I was fairly sure if left in there earlier. Entering into the mess, I spotted it close to the bathroom door, resting by the mirror. As I picked it up, I noticed that he'd left the door open slightly, my angle let me see the slightly steamed up mirror. Reflecting back at me was the image I'll never forget. 

Louis' back was to the mirror and he was bent over, reaching for something on the floor. He was topless, and in a way, it would have been less extreme if he were completely naked. Because rather than his normal boxers, he had a pair of tight, black, lacy knickers. Grabbing my phone, I rushed out of the room feeling too breathless to do anything other than collapse against the wall. 

Louis and I had lived together for 4 years now. Of course, we'd had to make people Believe that Id moved out due to all of the rumours that didn't help our image. Any yes, I did have my own house as well for when I needed a but more space, but I spent most of my time here. With my best friend. 

People believed that we didn't live together anymore because we appeared more distant. I guess in reality that was just a more solid friendship. We were together 24 hours a day for most of he year so we didn't need to cling on to each other so much. That didn't stop me from being hyper aware of him at all times, always checking that he was ok. And he was always overly protective of me, ignoring the fact that he was often the one who needed sheltering from the hurtful comments.

I'd thought I'd known all there was to know about Louis. Until that morning. 

It became my mission over he next few days to see if he was wearing those again. I'd offered to do his washing for him, but he had already loaded the machine and was quick to unload it as soon as it beeped. I'd tried to sneak in his room again but he kept catching me, giving me strange looks. I had even asked him if El had any weird kinks, to which he looked at me in shock saying he'd hardly share them with anyone before muttering that she was as straight forward as it got when it came to sex. 

I was beginning to feel defeated. I don't know why I needed to know so much, but since that day, all I could see were his tanned thighs reaching up to that full bum covered in lace. From that angle he could have been an extremely sexy girl. And I needed to see it again.

"Louis I'm bored." I started my new tactic on a Saturday afternoon as he sat down next to me on the sofa.  
"Do you want to go somewhere?" He asked, not looking up from his phone.  
"No," I started, before jumping across his lap. "I want you to put your bloody phone down and pay me some more attention!" I demanded childishly, throwing his phone onto the other sofa.  
"You're dead if that has cracked Styles." He replied, not sounding angry in the slightest, but his fingers began to play at my hips and my breath hitched as he threatened to tickle me. I got there first, digging my fingers in and tickling him unmercifully. His body squirmed underneath me, begging for me to stop and i felt him slide his feet off of the sofa to the floor. I fell down with him so that he was now trapped on his front. Exactly where I wanted him. I lifted his shirt slightly as I straddled his thighs, still attacking his sides when I saw them peeking up past his jeans. Black lace. I stopped suddenly and Louis froze, probably praying I hadn't just seen what I has.  
"Lou..." I started as I lifted his short up further. 

"Harry let me go." He sounded serious now. And on the verge of tears. I didn't let him up, touching the lace so he would be in no doubt of what I knew. "Seriously Harry, get the fuck off of me. I'm begging you." The embarrassment in his voice forced me to move to the side. He jumped up immediately and ran up to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Is there an appropriate amount of time to wait before you go and check on a friend that you have just humiliated? I had no idea what to do. I had found out what I wanted, but hurt him in the process. 10 minutes after he ran to his room, I put the kettle on. I made 2 cups of tea, put his phone in my pocket and went up to his room. I had to place one of them on the floor to knock gently. I heard him shuffling inside. "What do you want?" He asked from the other side of the door. I could tell he was up against it. Probably holding it shit because there was no lock.  
"Can I come in Lou? I've made you tea." I tried to make my voice as soft as possible. Caring.  
He hesitated before slowly opening the door. 

I picked up the second cup and walked in, sitting on his bed and handing him his cup.  
"Thanks." His face was red and blotchy.  
"I'm sorry Louis. I should have let you go as soon as you asked."  
"That's alright. Can we.. Can we just forget it?" His eyes didn't look at me, but his voice was pleading.  
"Lou... Please don't be embarrassed."  
"How can I not be? It's not like I always wear them.. I'm just trying it out." His face flushed an even brighter red, and I felt mine go too when I realised what I would be leading up to asking.  
"Why? Is it for Eleanor?"  
"Oh god no! She'd hate it."  
"Then why?" I realised I was pushing. "I'm not judging you, I just want to understand it. It's not something I've ever even thought about."  
"Well I have. And I can't explain it. I only got them last week..." His voice trailed off.  
"Louis, I've said I'm not judging you, please can you do the same for me?"  
"Sure..." He said, sounding confused.  
"Can I - can I see?" Once it was out of my mouth I realised how absurd it sounded. The shocked look on Louis' face made me want to take it back.  
"No!" He shouted quickly, nearly spilling his tea.  
"Oh, ok." I said, sipping my tea awkwardly.  
"Why would you want to?" He asked.  
"Curious I guess. But if you're not comfortable, then that's fine. Sorry I asked Lou. Please don't be shy around me after this. I promise, I won't tell anyone. Or bring it up unless you do." With that, I have him a quick kiss on the forehead and left his room. Leaving behind he most uncomfortable conversation we had ever had.

Louis stayed in his room all day. At 5 I started to make a lasagna, knowing it was one of Louis' favourites. At 6, I knocked on his door saying it would be ready in half an hour if he wanted some. 10 minutes later he came downstairs wearing sweatpants and a baggy t shirt. He reached into the fridge for a beer. "Want one?"  
"Thanks," I replied taking it from his hand.

We sat down at the table together to eat.  
"This is really good, Haz." I smiled at his comment. I loved people complimentingy cooking. "Thanks."

After finishing, Louis cleared the plates away and I saw that a film was on that if wanted to watch. Insidious. Louis came into the room and laid down on the other sofa to me. The film started and I saw Louis hide his face pretty quickly.  
"Aw babes are you scared?" I joked.  
"No," he huffed. "Something in my eye." Before practically leaping out of his skin when something made him jump.  
"Come here." I said, opening my arms in front of me. He shuffled over to my sofa, laying out in front of me so that my chest pressed against his back and my left arm wrapped around his waist. My right arm became his pillow as he mumbled about not being scared and not needing to be looked after by someone younger than him. I muttered a patronising reassurance in his ear and pulled him closer to me.

An hour in, and the film had gotten pretty scary. Louis had fidgeted a lot in my arms and his top had ridden up slightly. His sweat pants were too high for me to see what underwear he was wearing. I didn't want to start another fight after today, but I was still so curious. I allowed my hand to stroke his waistband and I noticed his breathing change but he didn't stop me. I slipped my finger just inside and ran it along, lowering them slightly, until I saw the lace. Louis was shaking now. "Is this ok?" I whispered.  
"I... I guess so." He choked back. His trousers were now low on his hips, just covering where his dick started to bulge. I traced my fingers down from his belly button, along the hair to where it met the lace. I looked back at the film, not wanting to scare Louis away but continued while we lay there to run my hand over his abdomen, relishing the feeling if lace beneath my fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days I began to notice that Louis was more comfortable. He wouldn't make such a conscious effort to cover up if the lace showed when it was just us two in the house. By the Friday, he walked downstairs with his sweats low on his hips and no top on. I did a double take when he walked in, grabbing a croissant from the bread bin.  
"Morning Lou." I said calmly, not wanting to draw attention to it.  
"Murgng" he mumbled with his mouth full. He walked straight out of the kitchen and I couldn't help but stare at his arse as he left. Hoping that soon he'd be confident enough to lose the trousers too. 

I found him switching on FIFA. "Wanna play?" He asked. And that was it for the afternoon. 

We had arranged to see the boys that night over at Zayn's so at 5, Louis stretched saying he was going to get changed into something more decent. Before it could stop myself I had reached across to him, stroked along the line of his pants and whispered "But you look hot like this."

His mouth fell open in shock and I stood up without a word and hurried to my room to get ready. 

Just as we were about to leave the house, with Louis dressed sensibly with no sign of what underwear he had on, he stopped me. "Haz, thanks for all of this. You know, making me feel comfortable while I figure it all out..." He looked uncomfortable but gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"No problem Lou, like I said, it's hot." I winked, only half joking. We laughed and made our way out to the taxi and over to our friends house for the night.

It turned out to be a good thing that we'd got a taxi. Zayn had plied us all with alcohol, determined that we'd have a good time. Conversations got pretty explicit as we talked in detail about recent shags and Louis had looked at me nervously a few times. Clearly worried I'd let his secret slip out. He had avoided talking about Eleanor too much, just laughing along to other peoples stories and steering the conversation away from him. By the time we left at around midnight we were drunk and stumbling into our taxi. 

"Lou I think I might drown in my own vomit tonight." I saw the taxi driver look at me strangely, not understanding this is our thing. Years ago when we first met, I had got drunk and cried saying I felt sick and what if I choked on my vomit over night. Louis said he'd sleep in my bed with me and check I was alive throughout the night. He'd never let me forget that, and ever since, when one of us were drunk, we'd sleep in the same bed. Making jokes about that first time. "Not if I'm there you won't Haz." He smiled at me.

We both got a glass of water and headed into my room. I brushed my teeth quickly then pulled my jeans and shirt off, getting into bed as Louis brushed his. As I saw him stand awkwardly at the bottom of my bed, holding his shirt in front of him, internally debating something, I sobered up quicker than I ever had before. 

"It's ok Lou." He placed his shirt carefully on my chair and sighed heavily before unbuttoning his jeans. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He looked at me, pleading. "Please don't laugh." His eyes were watering.  
"Never." I promised.  
He shut his eyes and turned his back to me, lowering his jeans to his ankles and stepping out of them before turning back to face me. His hands were in front of him, trying to shield himself from my stare.  
"Come here." I whispered. Not able to give any strength to my voice. The most beautiful thing I had ever seen walked towards me, sliding back the cover and slipping in beside me.

More than anything I wanted to hold him close, look at him, but I was terrified of scaring him. "Louis," he looked up at me. "You look amazing." He blushed and I couldn't believe how endearing it was. Not being able to stop myself, I pushed the covers off of us and sat up. Immediately he tried to cover himself but I gently out his arms back to his sides. I started at his chest, letting my eyes roam over his strong stomach and down to the see through lace which hid very little. I could see that he had trimmed his hair neatly. It was still there and masculine, but there was less than what I have. His penis looked obscenely beautiful, cupped in the lace it wasn't designed for. "Turn over for me Lou." Choking back an embarrassed sob, he rolled into his front and I stopped breathing at the sight of his magnificent arse.

The French cut of the underwear meant that his round cheeks were half covered and half protruding. I couldn't help but lean in and run my hands over his bum as I straddled his thighs. Louis started to physically shake, and he twisted a round slightly to face me. "Haz, what are you doing?"  
"I don't know," I replied truthfully. "Do you want me to stop?" He shook his head, rolling back over onto his front, giving me permission to continue admiring my best friends body.


	4. Chapter 4

I'll admit I panicked slightly when I felt myself getting hard as I ran my hands over Louis' arse. I'd never had these feelings towards a man before. I guess I'd never seen one in women's underwear though. I leant my weight back so that Louis wouldn't notice it but then I felt him buck his hips up slightly. I realised he was trying to take the pressure off his own dick, meaning he was turned on as well. 

The alcohol must still have been affecting me slightly as I pressed my semi against the lace covered crack. Louis gasped underneath me but didn't make any effort to move. I leant forward and kissed his spine in between his shoulder blades and then rested my whole body in his, supporting my weight slightly on my hands which were placed either side if his shoulders. I lined my cock up against his arse again and begin to grind softly on to him. 

I felt Louis slip a hand underneath himself and as I thrusted against him, he in turn thrusted into his hand. I groaned into his ear and whispered how good he was. How pretty he looked. And how turned on he was making me. "More Harry." I heard him beg and I sat up quickly, my legs bent beneath me as I continued dry humping him, using my hands to spread his covered cheeks apart. I reached underneath him for his cock and he moved his hand out of the way. 

The feel off lace surrounding his penis made my balls ache and heart race. Stroking him through the erotic underwear I could feel myself getting close. "I'm gonna come Haz." He shouted and I felt his cum spurt out, covering me and my sheets. Using my other hand, I pulled my boxers down to my knees, before thrusting hard against him again, releasing my cum all over his black lace pants.

I collapsed on to him, breathing hard, before slipping round to his side. He turned to face me and we met in a sweaty, sticky kiss. Not moving, just holding each other close, lips pushed together roughly before falling asleep, still covered in each other's mess.

I woke the next morning to the sound of my shower running. Looking down at myself and seeing the dried cum over my chest I remembered what had happened last night. I decided that I couldn't wait so went and used the main bathroom which we normally used just for guests.

By the time I returned to my room, Louis had gone. Back to his I guessed, to get changed. After pulling on some clothes, I walked out of my room bumping right into Louis. "Hey," I said nervously. "How are you feeling this morning?"  
"How am I feeling?" He raised his voice. "Like I cheated on my girlfriend last night! With a guy!"  
I looked at him shocked. Eleanor. She hadn't even crossed my mind last night. Or this morning. Of course he feels guilty. "Lou, we were drunk. It doesn't have to mean anything. She never has to know." I reasoned, knowing that won't help his guilt.  
"She's coming back from New York in 2 weeks. How am I meant to face her?" His face crumbled.  
"I'm really sorry Louis." I said sincerely. Last night had felt amazing but I didn't want to come between them.  
"Let's just try and forget it." He said. "Liam called, they're playing footie today if you're up for it?"  
"Sounds great, what time?"

 

That night we returned back, muddy and cold. We showered before heading off to our own rooms. And that's how it was for the next 3 days. Still talking as always, but avoiding touching each other in any way. Until a parcel arrived. "Louis you've got a parcel!" I shouted upstairs after signing for it. He came running downstairs shouting "leave it!" And grabbing it out of my hands. "What is it Lou?" I asked. Looking at the shoe box sized parcel. His face reddened. "Oh. Can I see what you've got?" "I, I don't know if I'll like it yet. It's hard to tell online." "Let's look together then." Louis looked at me nervously before sliding his finger under the tape and opening it up. He pulled out a package wrapped in pink paper with a scented sachet hooked just inside. He unwrapped it, hands shaking to see lots of pieces if underwear in different cuts and all in different pastel colours from baby pink to yellow. I reached in and pulled out a pink pair with a slightly higher cut leg than the black ones I'd seem him in. "I would love to see you in these Louis." He looked at me, checking to see if I was serious before taking them from me and walking upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

I followed Louis into his room. "Wait here" he said nervously before going into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later in his jeans but shirtless and sat down on the bed next to me.   
"I couldn't just walk out..." He drifted off.  
"I know," I said. "I'll help you" I pulled my own shirt off to try and make him feel less exposed, before asking him to stand in front of me. With my head more or less at crotch level, I unbuttoned his jeans and slipped them down to his knees, exhaling heavily at the sight in front of me. His tanned thighs were cut off by a stark contrast of the baby pink. His cock was already throbbing, straining against the delicate lace. I helped him out of his jeans and he placed his legs on either side of me, a straddling my lap. I felt my way round to his arse and pulled him close to me as leant down and kissed me. Becoming more confident, he slipped his tongue into my mouth and I met it roughly before taking control and throwing him into his back on the bed. His legs still dangling off the side, breathing heavily. I unzipped my trousers and quickly threw them to the floor before climbing on to him, kissing his mouth again, more gently this time. My lips moved to his neck and I sucked softly, not leaving any marks which we wouldn't be able to explain. I pressed kisses to his chest, down to where the lace started. Teasing him, I ran my hand over his cock before once again, turning him over.   
"I'm starting to think you've got a thing for my bum Haz." His voice shaking.  
"Oh I have Lou. Especially after seeing my cum all over it last time." I heard Louis squeak with embarrassment at my harsh words and I chuckled. 

My hands found their way to his arse again and I lowered my face towards it, kissing inside his thighs. Running my tongue long the edge of the lace which cut close to his crack I felt him shake.   
"Shit Harry, what are you doing?" He was nervous. Uncomfortable. And that turned me on even more.   
"Don't worry Lou, this is as far as I'm going. This time anyway." I laughed, nervous myself at how close I was to just pulling down these obscene knickers and licking his rim. Fucking him with my tongue. But he wasn't ready for that, and neither was I.

"Tell me what you want Lou."  
"I can't..."   
"Tell me." I teased again. Instead of answering, he forced me to my back, climbing over me and rubbing his cock roughly against mine. I groaned loudly, swearing and pulling at the covers, his hair, his skin, anything I could grab hold of. I felt his hands pull my boxers down and I helped kick them off and he grabbed hold of my dripping dick. He thumbed along the vein, making me mutter incoherently before pulling his own cock out of the side of his underwear, rubbing it against mine and we came quickly, kissing each other, holding on tightly. 

We came down from our high and helped each other clean up with a damp towel. I changed into some new boxers and Louis slipped on a pair of mine. Remaining half dressed, he climbed in between my legs and leant back against my chest as my back rested against he headboard.

"Seems strange seeing you in these now." I said, lightly touching the boxers he was wearing.  
"I told you, I don't always wear those other things. They just feel good sometimes."  
"Well I'm not complaining- you know what they do to me. You look great like this as well though." I added.  
I could tell at that point we both thought about Eleanor. About the fact that what we were doing was unfair to her and also very gay.   
"Should we talk about-"  
"Not yet Haz," he interrupted. "Let's just enjoy it for now." I smiled and pulled him close to me. We stayed cuddling and watching tv in his bed all afternoon. Reluctantly letting go when the sounds of our stomachs rumbling became too loud to ignore.


	6. Chapter 6

We decided to order a Chinese instead of cooking. I guess both of us knew we needed to talk so we had a few beers whilst we waited for it to arrive. Louis was the first to bring it up although, to my surprise, it wasn't about his girlfriend.  
"Does it freak you out?" He came out with suddenly as I started placing all of the food on the table and handing him a plate. "What we've been doing, I mean." He tried to sound casual but I could oracticay hear his heart beating.  
"I don't know Lou... I mean seeing you like that was such a shock. I really didn't expect it to turn me on. But then again, what we've done so far is no different to making out with a girl really..."  
"Is that what you imagine? Like, do you see me as a girl when I wear those?" He sounded shocked.  
"No. Course not Lou. It's just, it doesn't feel that gay if you know what I mean? Yeah I've touched your cock now but it's no different from touching mine right?"  
He laughed. "I guess not." After a pause he continued. "You said 'so far'"  
I looked at him inquisitively. "You said what we've done 'so far' isn't any different. Did you want to do something else?" His face was red now, but his words were strong.  
"Erm.., I don't know. Like what? Like what I said earlier?" I joined him in going red as I remembered what I said about licking him.  
"I don't know if I'd like that Harry. But like, a blow job?" With that I choked on the rice I'd just put in my mouth.  
"Shit Lou. Me or you? I don't know if I could do that..." I was stumbling over my words now.  
"I don't know if I could either," He admitted. "I could try though. If you want me to."  
"Yeah, we could try." I smiled before throwing a chicken ball at him to try and ease the tension a bit. 

After cleaning up the kitchen, we played Buzz on the play station for a while -louis completely thrashed me- and then flicked through the channels trying to find something to watch. We settled on some documentary about animals and I rested my head on Louis' chest. Louis' hand ran through my curls soothingly. 20 minutes in, I felt myselfdrifting off until inoticed Lou's breathing changed slightly. 

"You awake Harry?" He asked quietly.  
"Just about." My voice husky from my near sleep.  
"Well I was just thinking... You didn't see everything that I ordered. I've got something that I would like your opinion on."My dick stirred immediately at that and pulled off of him.  
"Go and put it on." I growled. "And walk in here to show me." Louis looked nervous but nodded. 

An agonising 10 minutes later Louis walked into the room wearing another pair of black lacy knickers but this time matched with a suspender belt and his long, muscly legs were wrapped in the silky black material of hold ups.  
"Shit Lou. So, about that blow job..." 

Louis walked over to me on the sofa and pulled my top off roughly, pushing me back and quickly removed my jeans and pants. He faltered as his head moved close to my erection. I rubbed my hand over his cheek and pulled his chin up to face me.  
"You don't have to do this babes."  
"Just warn me before you come." He swallowed hard, then tearing his eyes away from mine he licked around the tip of my cock. I threw my head back at the sensation and the sight of his pretty little arse sticking in the air. 

A hand wrapped around the base of my cock and I felt Louis' warm mouth take more of me in. His tongue running along the vein. His lips made a tight o shape as he bobbed his head up and down, sucking gently and hollowing his cheeks. In an embarrassingly quick amount of time I could feel myself close to the edge.  
"Louis, stop I'm about to-" Louis quickly pulled his lips off of me replacing them with his other hand as he stroked me through my orgasm, my cum splattering over his chest. I leant back exhausted and felt him lean in towards me. I caught his lips in mine and whispered a "thank you" into his mouth. 

As he walked away to clean himself up I called him back. "In case you didn't notice, I fucking love the suspenders."


	7. Chapter 7

We curled up in bed together that night wearing just our underwear, both male for a change. Louis was facing me, telling me about a text that Zayn had accidentally sent him when it was meant for Perrie and I was laughing while holding his hand. It felt so natural. Until his phone rang.

"Hey El." He said, answering quickly. "No, no I wasn't asleep....sounds great....." He mumbled on for a while longer, throwing me apologetic glances every now and then but I tuned out, reaching for my own phone and playing a game while I waited. "Ok, love you too. Night babe." Louis hung up and sat with his head in his hands, tugging at his hair.  
"Hey, you ok?" I asked.  
"This isn't right is it? Shouldn't I feel worse about this? Guilty for hurting her?"  
"I guess so..." I said awkwardly, not knowing where this was going.  
"I mean, if I really loved her I wouldn't be doing this."  
"What are you saying Lou? That we need to stop or..."  
"I'm going to break up with her." His voice was determined but I saw his eyes well up so I pulled him into my chest.  
"You don't need to make that decision now. You've been together so long. Don't rush it. Either way I'm here for you."  
We fell asleep like that. Louis' head on my chest, my arm around him and my lips pressed firmly on his head, vowing to not let him go. 

"So I'm not saying that I want to dress like a girl all of the time. I'm not a transvestive or transgender or anything like that. We're not going to suddenly become a mixed group. It's just... I know I can trust you not to judge me..." Louis was rambling when I woke up the next morning. He was already dressed and was handing me a cup of coffee but had something hidden behind his back.  
"Louis, stop. Tell me." He opened his mouth to speak, but instead handed me what he was holding. A Chanel lipstick. 

"Really?" I asked, shocked.  
"Yes. Too much?"  
"No! Of course not Louis. Of you want to, we can try anything."  
"Thanks." He smiled, relieved.  
"So, what you were rambling about... Is this purely a sexual thing for you? Like, you don't want to dress as a girl for any other reason?"  
"That's right. I wasn't sure before. Now I know that it's just something I like doing in bed... Like a kink I guess."  
"That's so hot Louis." I felt myself getting turned on already. "I really should get up and brush my teeth before I kiss you though."  
"Ok." He said happily. Snatching the lipstick back out of my hand and jumping off the bed.

After brushing my teeth I ran down the stairs in just my boxers shouting "right Tomlinson, get in my bed and take your pants-" and I bumped right in to Zayn.  
"What the fuck Harry?" He looked at me confused.  
"Oh hi Z, didn't know you were here." I said trying to stay calm.  
"Obviously. Sorry are we preventing you and Louis from doing something?" This time it was Liam's voice as he walked out of the kitchen with Niall and a terrified looking Louis.  
"Course not, I was obviously joking. What are you doing here anyway?"  
"We came to see you. Barely heard from you recently. Must have been too busy in bed." Niall joked. Louis coughed and looked at me, trying to hold back a smirk.  
"Come on, let's go out." Liam pleaded so we spent the day out in London, enjoying being with our best friends, but sneakily sending each other dirty looks and fumbly touches when they weren't looking. The perfect day.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm fairly sure that nothing could have turned me on as much as Louis slipping me that bloody lipstick in the back of Liam's car with Niall sitting right next to us oblivious to it all. I looked up to see him biting his lip and my cock leapt. As soon as we pulled up to our house Louis and I ran in, claiming we were desperate for the loo.

Louis slammed the door shit behind him and I practically growled before pulling him towards me for a kiss. "Go and get yourself ready for me princess." I smiled and handed him his lipstick back. He ran upstairs and called my name just 3 minutes later. 

I walked in to find him laying on his back, propped up slightly on his elbows, wearing a baby blue pair of knickers with fucking tassels at the side and beautiful, red lips. "Fuck me. Wow." I said before diving on to him kissing down his chest towards the tassels. I placed a kiss on his penis, over top of his see through underwear before stripping myself naked. 

Louis stayed completely still just watching me as I rested my knees either side of him, aiming my cock at those red lips. He didn't part or react at all as I nudged him with the tip. A little bit of red rubbing up his cheek and over my dick. I put one hand around my base, the other at the back of his neck and gently pushed inside feeling his tongue massage my length. I looked jn his eyes to check it was ok. Seeing just lust I began to rock my hips back and forth, fucking his mouth. His eyes watered slightly and I saw him gag as I hit the back of his throat but he didn't try to pull away.  
"So good baby, you look so pretty like this. So perfect princess." I could tell that Louis was touching himself at my words and I felt more turned on that ever. I leant forward more so that I was practically straddling his face, resting my hands against the headboard now, my legs down by Louis' and continued to pound into his mouth, looking down and checking he was still ok. I was close so I went to pull out, before feeling one of Louis' hands on my hip preventing me from moving away and I came quickly, straight down his throat.

My breathing began to settle as I rolled off of Louis and rested my arm near his head, turning to face him. He was wrecked. Lipstick smudged, swollen lips. And he looked beautiful. I pulled him in for a kiss, tasting myself on his tongue. "Are you ok babes?" I asked, unsure of whether I'd hurt him or got carried away.   
"Yes," he said huskily "except for this." He pointed down at his neglected cock, straining hard against the fabric. "Touch me Harry." He pleaded. I started kissing his neck again, with him still lying on his side. I ran my fingertips down his exposed right hand side stopping at the top of his panties. Moving myself down so that I was sitting near his knees I leant my mouth down towards the tassels. Using my teeth I tugged at them, looking through my eyelashes at him, I pulled the underwear off of him using just my mouth. I flung them at him before wrapping my hand around his cock which was pulsing already. Not sure if I could do this or not, I ran my tongue along his length, before completely taking him into my mouth. I tried to relax my throat and felt it slip passed what should be a natural gag reflex. I hummed, impressed with myself and felt Louis breath heavily. I tried to think about what Louis had done for me, what girls had done in the past and I sucked, hollowing my cheeks and teasing him with my tongue. I reached underneath him to play with his balls and felt his hand on my shoulder quickly "Gonna come Harry." I made to pull away but didn't move quick enough as his cum filled my mouth in spurts. I desperately urged myself to swallow without gagging and was surprised that I managed it. I opened my eyes to see Louis looking blessed out but concerned. "Sorry, I should have warned you earlier."  
"S'alright Lou." I replied kissing him full on his dirty mouth. "I don't mind."


	9. Chapter 9

Louis had been on his phone a lot for the past couple of days. We'd fallen into a routine of cuddling together on the sofa and kissing each other, but then his phone would beep with a message or ring and he'd go upstairs for hours on end. It was only 4 days until Eleanor was due back from her trip and Louis hadn't mentioned breaking up with her again. He seemed to have withdrawn after the time we had given each other head and I didn't know if I'd done something wrong.

I heard him sigh as he came into the room, dropping his phone into his pocket.  
"What's wrong babe?" I asked him, not sure if I wanted to know.  
"Nothing, El's just giving me a hard time. I think she knows something's wrong."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"She keeps asking if we are ok. What can I do? I can't break up with her over the phone." I realised at that point that I was being selfish. I knew Louis was still with El. What we had going on didn't change that. I wasn't his boyfriend and didn't want to be either. No. I definitely did not think if this as a relationship. 

Louis stepped over to me. "Are you ok Haz? You've been quiet today."  
"I'm alright. Just thought I'd done something wrong that's all."  
"Don't be stupid Haz. Come here." And he pulled me in for a kiss. I held his body close, definitely not thinking about what it would be like introducing him to my mum as my boyfriend.

The night before Eleanor came back, Louis and I were cuddled up in his bed. He started kissing my neck and I knew he wanted something. It had been days since we'd had more than a quick cock grab or fumble. "Wanna pick something for me to wear?" He whispered seductively in my ear. I couldn't believe how much his confidence had grown in such a short space of time.  
"Show me what you've got princess."  
He smiled and opened up a drawer. I leant over to look, rummaging through picking out a bright red pair, flinging them at him. 

He went into the bathroom to change as I stripped and lay back on his bed. "Lou!" I said in surprise as he came out. His eyes were lined with black mascara and eye liner. His lips painted red. And his cock was pressing against the red fabric. He walked over to me, and draped his body over me. I ran my fingers through his hair, appreciating him. "Fucking hell babes, I can't handle you." I sighed before kissing him passionately. My hands ran over his body. My hips thrust up against his. I grabbed hold of his arse and I felt him push back as my fingers pushed through the fabric close to his hole. "Shit Lou, if you do that I might end up fucking you. I have no control when I'm around you." I rolled him on to his back as he smirked at me. "You'll have to control yourself. I'm not letting you fuck me yet." I groaned at the idea if him letting me eventually.  
"On your hands on knees slut." I whispered with a smile. He looked at me sexily and did as I asked, getting himself into the doggy position. I loved that he didn't question me.  
"Do you trust me?" I asked. My voice faltered for the first time at the thought of what I was about to do.  
"Yes." He answered simply. His voice so much stronger than mine.

I lowered his red knickers to just below his bum, so that I could still see them. I tugged on his knees so that they parted slightly and pressed soft kisses over his thighs. I moved my lips between his legs to his balls which wre hanging down and ran a tongue across them.  
"Harry are you going to -"  
I stopped him from continuing by spreading his cheeks apart with my hands, running my tongue further up, across his perineum and straight over his hole. He gasped loudly and shuddered underneath me, pushing his bum further back into my faces  
"Careful princess." I laughed.  
"Princesses don't get rimmed Haz."  
"My princess does." Before he could reply I ran my tongue around his to feeling the muscle contract slightly as I pressed against it, trying to make my way in.  
"Relax for me baby." I said before wetting my tongue again. I felt him exhale and this time, it slipped passed the muscle and I was fucking him with my tongue.  
"Fucking shit Harry, that's so good. Oh my fucking god!" He was shouting loudly now and I reached for his cock. Pumping it as my tongue circled his rim, pushed in and out of his hole and sucked gently. Without any warning, he was coming hard and collapsed forward, trapping my hand beneath him, red knickers still around his thighs making him look anything but like a princess.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis had already left to pick Eleanor up by the time I woke up. I tried to pretend it didn't hurt that he didn't wake me, or that he was with her. I decided to call the boys over to distract myself from everything that was running through my mind. An hour into a game of FIFA with Liam, Niall laughed.   
"Looks like Louis was missing El more than we realised." He said when we looked at him and I choked.  
"What do you mean?" Trying to keep my voice calm.  
"All over twitter." As he showed me his phone my heart broke and I stormed upstairs, not caring that the others called me back in shock. Carved into my mind were the images of Louis smiling, lifting her up and kissing her, looking well and truly in love.

Liam didn't bother knocking, he just walked straight in.   
"What's wrong Harry?" He asked awkwardly.   
"Nothing," I sighed knowing I would have to lie a little. "It's just that he told me he wasn't really into her anymore and he was going to break up with her. I was poking forward to having my mate back. Pathetic, I know." I laughed, trying to show that I wasn't as affected by it as I was.   
"Alright." He said, clearly not believing me. "Come down and finish the game."

2 hours later, the boys were still round and I heard the front door open. Louis came into the living room, his hair messy and his lips puffed from kissing. He caught my eye and ignored everyone else in the room.   
"Right. We better go." Liam said suddenly. Niall and Zayn looked shocked but stood up to leave anyway. 

Louis walked over to me and took my hands in his after they'd left. "I promise, I'll do it tomorrow."  
"You had sex didn't you?" Embarrassingly, tears were filling my eyes. Knowing full well I had no claim over him and ok right to be mad. But at the same time wanting to hit him, scratch him, push him to the ground and make him hurt as much as me. He nodded.   
"Fuck you Louis." I slipped on the nearest shoes that I saw, and walked out. Slamming the door behind me. 

In hindsight, I should have taken my car. Instead I hailed a taxi and gave the driver Liam's address. He must have only just got home, but he opened the door wearing a pair of slippers and holding a cup of tea. Without a word, he held the door open wide to let me in and went back in the kitchen, re boiling the kettle.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked kindly while making my drink.  
"No."  
"Ok." We sat in a comfortable silence watching tv for the next 3 hours. That's about how long it took for my breathing to slow down and for the pain make it's way through the anger to really set in. And suddenly I burst into tears.

Liam's arm was around me immediately, rocking me, making shushing sounds in my ear. Comforting me. But the thought that I loved him for it was overshadowed by the realisation that I was in love with Louis Tomlinson.


	11. Chapter 11

I must have fallen asleep on the sofa as that's where I woke up to whispers.  
"Where is he?"  
"He's asleep. What have you done to him Lou?" I heard Liam say quietly but angrily.  
"I don't know. Just let me take him home so that we can talk." Louis' voice was breaking.  
"I don't know if he will go with you right now. I've never seen him like that."  
"Like what?"  
"Broken."  
I heard footsteps approaching the sofa so I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep again. I felt a hand touch my face and a soft voice.  
"Haz, wake up." Fingers ran through my hair and a gentle kiss was placed on my forehead. I opened my eyes to see Louis' red ones and Liam looking on, concerned.  
"I know you're mad at me Harry, but please come home so that I can fix this."

I hesitated before nodding and standing up slowly. Disorientated from my sleep. It was dark outside now, and as I walked to Louis' car I tried to work out how long I had been asleep. I pulled my phone out at saw it said 10.37. I also saw that I had 14 missed calls from Louis.

We didn't talk on the 15 minute drive home. Louis unlocked the door when they arrived back and Harry followed him in keeping his distance, closing the door behind him. They stood at the bottom of the stairs and just looked at each other.  
"Say something then Louis." Silence.  
"You said you wanted to talk so just fucking talk!" I screamed at him.  
"Harry... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I know. It was just... Easy. Me and El are easy together, it makes sense. But you, you don't make any sense to me at all." He was tugging at his hair while talking.  
"It made sense to me Lou. Until you blew it today." With that I turned my back on him for the second time that day, and went up to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

It took hours of tossing and turning before I eventually fell asleep.  
"Harry..." I heard someone's voice. Blinking, I saw light coming through my window before seeing Louis standing in the door. He was dressed and his hair was styled. "Are you ok? It's 1 o clock..."  
"Yeah, didn't get to sleep til late so..." I trailed off and made sure my duvet was pulled up. I didn't want him seeing me in my boxers. "Are you going out?" I asked, trying to keep my voice settled.  
"I've been out. Just got back." He looked down at his feet. "I did it Haz. I broke up with her. I know it's too late and I messed up but I did it."  
"Ok." I replied. Not knowing what to say. "I'm gonna shower. Talk after?"  
"Alright." With that he walked out.

As soon as the door was shut I headed into the bathroom, turning on the shower and slipping off my boxers. Climbing into the shower, I could see Louis' smile. As the water ran down my back I could feel his nails grazing my skin. The tug of water on my hair felt like him running his fingers through my curls. I touched my lips remembering his on mine. I tried to shut out images of him kissing Eleanor and instead imagined us. Holding hands. Just being together. And I wondered which image was stronger. Whether I had the strength to fight for him. If he cared enough to fight for me.

After getting dressed I realised I needed to face him. I opened the door and was shocked to see him sitting on the floor outside my room. He jumped up, grabbed my waist and pulled me in.   
"I think I'm in love with you Harry."


	13. Chapter 13

_I think I'm in love with you Harry._

 

"Don't say that just because you feel guilty Lou." I said warily, his hands still on hips. Mine frozen by my side.

"I'm not Haz. I mean it. I know I hurt you and I was hurting El too by cheating on her. I'm so sorry. I don't love her anymore. I told her I'm in love with someone else."  He reached his hand up to cup my cheek. "I love you Harry." He leant in and kissed me softly on the lips. Waiting to see my reaction. My hands shaking, I wrapped them around his waist and kissed him back.

Louis' pov

Feeling Harry wrap his arms around me and begin to respond to my kiss was more than I could have hoped for. His lips were more than I deserved. Although hesitant, his body was overwhelming. I pulled him towards me gently, my neck craned up to kiss him. I felt his tongue slid along my lips and I opened them slightly, allowing him in. I met the tip of his tongue with mine. It was soft, caressing. Loving. He began to pull away, quickly pecking my now closed lips. My cheek. My forehead. I wrapped my arms around his neck whimpering. "Don't stop." As I tried to reach for his lips again, he laughed. 

"I love you too, princess."

 

Harry's pov  
I'd never seen a smile like Louis' at that moment. Knowing I had caused it made my heart shatter. Louis now owned every little broken piece, and I couldn't imagine a time when it would ever stop fluttering.

All I knew at that moment is that I needed him, wanted him, loved him. I lowered my lips to his again, just as I felt something vibrate in my pocket. I groaned, reaching for my phone. Seeing 'Liam' flash up, I shot him an apologetic look and answered.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry's pov

I should have been expecting Liam to call after yesterday but I still didn't know what to say. I assured him that me and Louis were ok but I knew that he'd want more details soon and I wasn't ready to explain yet. Guiltily looking at Louis, I agreed for him and the other boys to come round. Hanging up, I leant back in to Louis' embrace, kissed him softly, took his hand in mine and led him to the kitchen.

"Harry," he complained and I interrupted him before he could continue.  
"Lou, they'll be round soon."  
"We can be quick. Come in, bedroom."  
I chuckled. "No princess, we are not rushing this and I really don't want them walking in on us." I pushed him away slightly and opened the cupboards looking for plain flour. I felt his breath on my neck and his fingers dip into the front of my jeans.  
"But I want you... I'm so horny..." His voice whimpered.

"Babes, don't do that." I growled, spinning round to face him. Pushing him back against the counter. "Unless you want me to fuck you right here. And I won't stop of they walk in."

"Fine by me." He smirked back at me, pulling me in for another kiss.  
"Not happening." I said, showing some strength. "Now, help me make pizza."

Louis' pov  
I knew I'd lost then. As soon as Harry decided he was going to cook, I didn't have a hope of getting what I wanted. His voice ran around my mind though.  
'Unless you want me to fuck you.'  
That wasn't something they'd talked about. I mean, obviously it was going to happen at some point, but it was terrifying. Did Harry just assume he'd top? That made sense, but the idea of being fucked like that... Harry was huge...

I decided not to think about it for now. Instead, I just leant back and watched Harry prepare the pizza bases for when the boys got the there. 

They let themselves in on arrival, and I guess it's a good thing that Harry was busy getting all of the topping ingredients out. I really didn't want them walking in on us, no matter how easily I joked about it.

After everyone chose what to put on their pizzas, Harry put them in the oven and I pulled Liam to the side.   
"Thanks for looking after him Li." I knew I was giving him chance to ask me questions that I wanted to avoid, but I needed him to know I was grateful.  
"No problem Lou. Look, Harry said everything's ok now, but he was so upset... Just be careful with him. I don't know what's going on, but please don't hurt him." Liam's expression was apologetic.  
"I won't. Promise." I smiled shyly. Realising I'd confirmed something was going on.

The pizzas only took 15 minutes, so soon we were all sitting on the sofa eating off of our laps.   
"So," I started, knowing I needed to tell them. "I broke up with Eleanor."  
Liam choked and looked up, glancing from me to Harry.  
"Why?" Niall asked. I shrugged.   
"Just wasn't working out." Harry looked at me, clearly nervous that I was going to out us. I gave him what I hoped was a reassuring look and carried on eating my pizza. 

Harry's pov  
"Can you help me clear this away Lou?" I asked, after everyone had finished and Zayn was turning on the play station.  
He nodded and stood up. Picking up some plates, he followed me into the kitchen.  
As soon as he put them down by the sink, I pushed my body up against his back, kissing his neck, breathing heavily on his hair.   
"Thought you were going to tell them for a second."  
"Did you want me to?" He asked, breath hitching from my kisses.  
"Don't know." He turned round in my arms, wrapping his arms around my waist.   
"Liam knows." Louis tried to keep his voice calm but it was laced with panic.  
"Definitely? How?" I asked him.  
"Told me not to hurt you. I promised I wouldn't. Didn't tell him anything though."  
"Alright," I sighed. "I can cope with that. Pretty scary isn't it? Telling others?"  
Louis mumbled in agreement before lifting his lips to mine. A gasp came from the door and we quickly separated to see Liam standing there.

"I knew it." He grinned.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry's pov

"Liam, please be quiet." I begged as he squealed loudly like a little girl.  
"So, you're like properly together yeah?" He grinned.  
"Yes." I replied, looking to Louis for confirmation. This hasn't exactly been discussed. "Louis is my boyfriend."  
I saw Lou smile sweetly and he leaned back against my chest as I wrapped my arms around him, my chin resting on his shoulder as we both faced Liam.  
"Guys, this is great. Can we tell the others?"  
"Erm, I don't know..." I started.  
"Not yet Li, please just keep it to yourself." Louis finished. Liam pouted but I knew he'd leave it. The three of us made our way back in to the living together, preventing Liam from questioning us any more. 

Louis' pov

It was late by the time they left and I was exhausted after spending the day on edge, worried Liam would spill. He had constantly thrown us looks whenever we interacted and practically choked when Zayn offered to set me up with one if Perrie's friends. Harry had glared at me while I politely declined. As Harry shut the door on the boys, I reached for his hand. "So, I'm your boyfriend am I?" I smirked. "I bloody hope so." He said breathily, pulling me towards him and kissing me. "Bed. Now." Within seconds we were in his room. Me, straddling his lap. Him, kissing my neck. "About what you said earlier." I started, struggling to talk with what he was doing to my neck.

"You have to be more specific than that princess." 

"About... Fucking me." I blushed and he stopped kissing my neck, looking straight into my eyes.  
"Is that what you want?" He asked nervously. "Are you ready for that?"

"I don't know..." I admitted. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Neither do I." Harry looked down. "But I know I love you. And I want to. Whenever you're ready." With that he kissed me.

I felt his tongue enter my mouth quickly, with more passion than I'd ever felt from him before. His fingers pressed in to my hips sharply as I straddled his lap, grinding softly in to his groin. Quickly, I ran my fingers along the hem of his shirt and tugged it up. We separated just for a second so that he could fully remove it, exposing his broad chest. Those arms that made me weak. He began to tug at mine and I started to squirm.  
"Shit." I muttered, rolling off of him. "Give me a minute.  
I felt a strong hand around my wrist, "Whats wrong? Don't you want this?" Harry's expression was full of concern.

"Not that, just... I'm not... I need to get changed." I blushed. 

"You mean, you're not wearing..."

I nodded.

"Come here princess." Harry smiled to me, reaching out to pull me back on to his lap. "Stay like this. It's not those knickers that turn me on. It's you. You don't have to wear them all of the time."

I smiled in to his kiss, realising how lucky I was to find him; first as a friend, and now as this. My life.

After all of the tension that day, needing each other, craving touches, we found that we were content to stop after handjobs. Happy to curl up with Harry's arms around me and fingers intertwined all night.


End file.
